chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kit Framtikk
::"...I was hoping yesterday something interesting would happen. I didn't expect... all of this." An amateur astronomer living in Tikkinsett, Kit Framtikk dropped out of school due to a combination of struggling to adapt to a life in academia and financial troubles. Still, she never seemed to give up her dreams of one day discovering something big, and she continues to look to the stars night after night. Background Kit never knew her biological parents, having been given up for adoption too early on in her life. Until she was ten years old, she lived with the Vitatheir family. Throughout her childhood, she had trouble controlling her potential for magic, often lashing out with spells in her sleep. However, she had a foster brother ten years her senior who found her magical ability fascinating. Although he couldn't help her in controlling it, lacking any skill in magic whatsoever, he did indulge her fascination with astronomy. The scarf that Kit wears was also a gift from him. Shortly after Kit turned ten, her brother vanished. Social services came and collected her, telling her it wasn't safe anymore to be with the Vitatheirs. The Framtikk family officially adopted her, and Kit has since been legally part of their family, although she still wonders what became of her brother and what happened with the Vitatheirs. After turning 19, Kit intended to attend a private university in Tikkinsett, but she found the lifestyle change and being surrounded by strangers too overwhelming, and she soon dropped out. She was able to get a job with her uncle Skipmur Framtikk after failing to hold down a job elsewhere, and has since been working at his store. First Dream of Arplakoon In the first dream of Arplakoon, Kit became Varthenral due to discovering the Chrono Stars and the Fourth Galactic War. See Varthenral's article for first dream-specific backstory. Second Dream of Arplakoon Streeg: The Final Eclipse In Arplakoon's second dream, Varthenral immediately broke into where Kit was working with the intention of killing her at the start of the Streeg campaign. Comments from Varthenral indicated that she had used Ganrikkat to time travel several times in order to kill Kit, as Kit was Varthenral's past self and Varthenral sought to prevent her from "doing something" that caused disaster in the future. Fortunately for Kit, Cameo and Ddremmu had already met Varthenral and were eventually able to convince her to spare Kit, although this did nothing to help how Alamo Empire forces were hunting down Varthenral. Worried that the Alamo Empire could (rightfully) mistake Kit for Varthenral, they had Kit go with them until they could figure out what to do next. As they passed through a graveyard to reach Tikkinsett's old city in order to talk with Varthenral in private, they noticed that Kit had a grave marked there. Although it wasn't too unusual for people in the area to have graves set up for them in advance (so that they could be buried with their family when the time came), Kit's grave was pulsing with a dark, Chronous aura, and listed her date of death as being in the year 4340. According to local custom, a time god watched over the graveyard and could indicate in advance when someone would die. After meeting with Varthenral and her subsequent refusal to still tell them anything certain about why she wanted Kit dead, the group heard more about Varthenral's past -- Kit's future. All of what Kit heard just seemed to distress her more, causing her to further distance herself from Varthenral. They agreed to talk again later that evening in the old city, hoping that Varthenral would be more forthcoming with information then. They went to Tikkinsett's archives, where Kit quickly busied herself with the astronomy books and mentioned an upcoming double eclipse. On their return to the old city, they had to confront Hretlakk Flametail and were witness to Ji Lhan taking over her body. The sight disturbed Kit profoundly, chilled by the realization that what happened to Hretlakk Flametail could have easily happened to her future self on account of her having Ganrikkat. In a way, she was glad that the Alamo Empire had taken Ganrikkat from Varthenral. A later conversation with Varthenral finally revealed why Varthenral had tried to kill Kit. The double eclipse that Kit had mentioned was something Varthenral had seen, too, but during that eclipse, Varthenral saw something undocumented by any astronomer in their day: the Chrono Stars, Rolokus and Eurtune. Hoping that it would bring her respect and change her situation, she had published her findings. The result kickstarted the Fourth Galactic War as the factions clamored for control over the Chrono Stars. Cameo made Kit promise to not do the same, knowing that although she desired respect in the way Varthenral had, they could not risk a repeat of Varthenral's past. She agreed, though she did also comment that the very idea of there being another sun that these stars orbited around was utterly fascinating. Further conversation resulted in Cameo deciding that if they wanted to stop the Fourth Galactic War, they would have to prevent the factions from going to war to begin with. They resolved to go to Alti Maru to seek an audience with the Veriol Council. Though Kit was skeptical that her uncle would let her go (even though she very desperately wanted to go into space), the others talked her into at least asking him. Jaspur bought Kit an Alamo-issued tricorn hat after realizing how much she envied his brother's control over his shipyard and how much the others respected him. The two had joked that if perhaps she had a military-style hat, she would be greater respected. She still has the hat, careful not to lose it as she starts to explore more of the galaxy with her newfound friends. Alti Maru: The Last Stand Because she stayed with the player group after the Streeg campaign, Kit appears in Alti Maru during Arplakoon's second dream. The group was initially wary of missing the Veriol Summit or refusing to help the kid, so they split up with Kit and Jaspur going to the summit to find out what the Veriol Council was planning and to hopefully also get an audience with them to prevent an oncoming Fourth Galactic War. At the summit, Set Sietsan interrupted the proceedings by revealing the godslayer Feivelkt. Kit recognized him as her brother. Jaspur sent Kit and Eralkk away while he intervened in the situation personally. After being sent away, Kit infiltrated the Dai Lhan Weapons Facility on her own in order to warn Cameo and the others about Zervat Aniklý's announced intentions to secure the godslayers for himself. There, she found Set, who had encountered Cameo, Ddremmu, and Isaak on his own and ended up dead in his attempt to take their godslayers. Though they had been aware of Set using Feivelkt to temporarily come back to life and Kit's presence in the facility, they did not intercept Set in time, and the two were able to talk for a few moments before the arrival of the others. Though they tried to dissuade Kit from taking Set's side, Set sealed himself into Feivelkt before any resolutions could be made. Now with only the sword as her chance of getting answers, Kit insisted on taking Feivelkt despite the danger. She left them, and they noticed that her eyes had flashed blue for the briefest of moments when Ddremmu apologized for what they had done -- the same color Set's eyes had been before his death. Kit ran into Jaspur on her way out of the facility. In tears, she told him what had happened to Set, and at Set's insistence, was going to leave the city so he could explain what was going on. Jaspur accompanied her, and the two found Rotus waiting in an abandoned quarry outside the city. Being a chronomancer, Kit was able to use a spell to translate what Rotus was saying. Meta Kit's first name -- Verkkit -- was chosen to call to mind both Varthenral and Ganrikkat's names. Kit has a higher Charisma score than Varthenral to reference how she is better adjusted to social situations than her future self. This is also reinforced by how she doesn't stutter or pause nearly as often as Varthenral does while talking. Her Constitution and Strength scores are also slightly higher to highlight how she is physically healthier than Varthenral. Category:Characters Category:Ealdremen Non-Player Characters